As the capabilities of various computing devices increase, and as people are utilizing computing devices for an increasing variety of tasks, the expectations of users of these devices continue to increase accordingly. As an example, an increasing number of applications are attempting to meet these expectations by providing a virtual reality, enhanced reality, or three-dimensional experience. While some devices utilize three-dimensional displays that require specific hardware, such as special viewing glasses, these can be expensive and complex, and can provide varying levels of user satisfaction. A large number of devices still utilize conventional two-dimensional displays or provide content that is substantially created in two dimensions. While certain shading or rendering can be utilized to give the impression of three-dimensional content, the content will typically not act like a true three-dimensional object or scene, as changes in position, orientation, or lighting will generally not be updated and displayed realistically in the display. For example, in some situations the display screen may crop or otherwise limit the amount of content displayed due to one or more aspects of the computing device. Further, as the computing device bezels (e.g., borders) around a display screen of the computing device become increasingly smaller, accidental input at the edges of the display screen is more likely. Thus, the virtual nature of the displayed content can be significantly degraded.